Talk:FunOrb
Why is Wizard Run listed as "arcade"? It isn't in the official list of genres. OrbFu 12:57, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :Change it if you like. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 17:34, 13 March 2008 (UTC) ::Updated genres to match official list. OrbFu 11:05, 15 March 2008 (UTC) I've changed The Track Controller to be listed before Tor Challenge and Torquing! because thats how it's listed on the funorb site, without the ",the". Revert it if you think it's wrong.Knd563 22:12, 27 July 2008 (UTC) I'll update the orb coins thingy tomorrow, it needs updating. Jagex has now revealed the date and tha name of the orb coin shop. Layout When I view this page, I see a large white space with some small images to the right. The list of games which makes up half the actual content is off the bottom. I would lay the images out horizontally but then it would break for people with 800x600 (or possibly even 1024x768). Do we really need all those images on this page? If so, can anyone suggest a suitable layout? OrbFu 18:09, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :I just removed the code and it all looked fine. You can see Image:Screenshot_-funorb-_edit.jpg for what it looked like Timeroot Talk • • 04:59, 9 January 2009 (UTC) ::I made a small change which displays ok for 1024x768 resolution, but not for 800x600. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 11:02, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :::Nice change. However, my resolution is 1200x800 widescreen, so the only thing I actually noticed was the pre-release screenshot. 19118219 Talk 14:59, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Time I remember playing Funorb in 2007. It says it was made in 2008. WTF!? :Your memory is wrong. Perhaps you're remembering playing one of the non-RuneScape minigames which Jagex had on the corporate site before FunOrb was launched. OrbFu 00:16, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, it was launched 27 Feb 2008 to be exact. 19118219 Talk 06:11, 14 January 2009 (UTC) I seriously remember playing Arcamists in at least as early as the summer of 2007. Darthmasterchief 15:09, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Impossible. FunOrb WAS released in 2008. 19118219 Talk 15:40, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::It's not completely impossible. Darthmasterchief, try looking in your drawers to see whether you can find any payslips from Jagex. Maybe you used to work there and the memory is so horrible that you're repressing it ;) OrbFu 18:47, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Sorting by date After seeing the ugly hack an anonymous poster used to be able to sort games by release date, I did some digging into the table sorting JavaScript code. It's extremely brittle. In order to sort by date we have to use three-letter months and have no whitespace at all at the start or end of the containing the date. That's why I've reformatted the table markup quite a lot, and it's important to bear it in mind when adding future games. I shall do some digging to see whether anyone has asked Wikia to fix this already, and if not to see how I can file a bug report. OrbFu 17:08, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :Bug report filed. OrbFu 20:29, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Update Whens the next update to FunOrb!!! Or did Jagex abandon us? :( Balance is Pwer 12:13, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :Was today :) :Also I have issues with recovering my account, so can't create the new game page... :Leaving red link for now. : 22:42, December 2, 2014 (UTC)